<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【斯莉】混蛋先生与完美小姐 by hokutoxhokuto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697051">【斯莉】混蛋先生与完美小姐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto'>hokutoxhokuto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>有一点点黑化斯，莉莉和权势我都要。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>斯莉中长篇</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　西弗勒斯斯内普七年级的时候明白了一件事。</p><p>　　如果你无限退让的话，对方不但不会承你的情，还会觉得你是个懦夫。</p><p>　　他抱着魔杖歪在霍格沃茨特快的座位上，看到詹姆波特道貌岸然地跟莉莉一起巡查。</p><p>　　head boy？呸，他当然知道詹姆波特的真面目，波特扭曲着脸对他念咒的时候，可一点都不阳光。</p><p>　　但用来骗莉莉这样未经世事的小女孩是足够了。</p><p>　　这个暑假他大部分时间呆在马尔福庄园，那里有非常棒的魔药实验室，卢修斯也承诺在他毕业后把他引荐给黑魔王。</p><p>　　当然两人除了讨论食死徒那些事儿外，就是八卦话唠的卢修斯对西弗勒斯娶不到媳妇的担忧。</p><p>　    “我看这么多年你也没什么进步，还是想着你那个小——，你就打算这么把那个小——非巫师家庭出身的小妞拱手让人？”卢修斯马尔福一脸的嘲笑，“这不是斯莱特林的风格。”</p><p>　　“斯莱特林是什么风格？”西弗勒斯甚至不用眼睛看就可以完美地给弗洛格毛虫扒皮。</p><p>　　“只有战术性后撤，绝不后悔，绝不放弃。”卢修斯帮西弗勒斯把没了皮的毛虫摆整齐，“你觉得纳西莎当年就看上我了？”</p><p>　　“我觉得她现在也没看上你。”西弗勒斯印象里纳西莎一直冷冰冰的，“当年用了很多下流手段吗？”</p><p>　　“咳，看事情可不能只看表象，我家茜茜外冷内热，”卢修斯咳嗽，“而且她冠上我的姓了。你呢？”</p><p>　　“我现在自由自在。”西弗勒斯说，没了莉莉在耳边念念叨叨他轻松多了，也没有了负罪感。</p><p>　　“那你想过黑魔王得势之后，她会怎么样吗？那群没脑子的格兰芬多，他们只听邓布利多的，很可能第一批就会被……”卢修斯做了一个“杀”的动作。</p><p>　　手里的弗洛格毛虫立刻不可爱了，西弗勒斯皱起眉。</p><p>　　“你放弃她就是置她于危险之中，你也知道黑魔王根本不在乎一个小——麻种巫师的死活。”卢修斯在魔法部忽悠那些老人精都罕有败绩，何况忽悠斯内普这个七年级。</p><p>　　其实卢修斯也不是在瞎扯，他总觉得斯内普这个小青梅是个定时炸弹，决不能让她爆炸，否则炸死斯内普是轻的，很可能会连累到其他人，比如他。</p><p>　　“那我应该——暗中保护她？”西弗勒斯问。</p><p>　　“二十四小时你都能看着她？”卢修斯嗤笑，“她就没有什么你可以利用的缺点吗？”</p><p>　　“她很完美。”西弗勒斯认真地说。</p><p>　　“我不信世界上有人能跟茜茜一样。”卢修斯同样认真地说。</p><p>　　不过卢修斯还是给斯内普透漏了一点消息，但西弗勒斯并没有什么把握。</p><p>　　火车上，玛丽拉住莉莉咬耳朵，一副一时半会说不完的架势，詹姆只好带着其他级长们先走。</p><p>　　“你下决心了？不想那个斯莱特林了？”玛丽看着詹姆走远了，小声说。</p><p>　　“我们真的绝交了，他那边应该也是这个意思，我整个暑假都没见过他，”莉莉目光有点暗淡，“说这个有什么意思？”</p><p>　　“我怕你冲动。”玛丽说，“我当然不建议你跟斯莱特林再有什么联系，但……”她不喜欢詹姆波特，她受穆尔塞伯欺负的时候，可没见过他们的正义感。</p><p>　　“我明白，唉，玛丽你要是男孩子就好了，我一定跟你约会。”莉莉抱住她扭了扭。</p><p>　　“得得得，你别当了head girl昏了头就行。”玛丽推开莉莉，让她快追上大部队。</p><p>　　玛丽有些太谨慎，莉莉想，我们是为了拯救无辜的生命而战斗，伏地魔是邪恶的，我们不应该袖手旁观。</p><p>　　英雄主义在莉莉的血管里熊熊燃烧，烧光了她的理智。</p><p>　　但莉莉一离开玛丽的包厢就被斯内普拖进了火车上的厕所里。</p><p>　　在火车上莉莉倒不是很害怕，她看清楚了是谁，松开了自己的魔杖，“你要干什么？西弗——勒斯。”莉莉眯着眼睛看西弗勒斯锁好了厕所门。</p><p>　　“跟你谈谈。”西弗勒斯低头看着她，看来他又长高了，她没怎么长，莉莉在他眼里越加小了，“听说你加入了邓布利多的‘社团’？”不知卢修斯从哪里得到的情报。</p><p>　　“你怎么知道？”莉莉话说出口才发现自己这算是变相承认，但后悔也晚了，“知道就知道吧，这跟你无关，食死徒先生。”</p><p>　　“是跟我无关，但你想过后果吗？”西弗勒斯说，“你会连累你爸爸妈妈和佩妮。”</p><p>　　莉莉轻蔑地笑了一声：“哈，说什么呢，我怎么会连累他们，他们可是麻……”她忽然不说话了，脸色变得惨白，她盯着西弗勒斯，“你的意思是，神秘人会……”</p><p>　　“对。”西弗勒斯耸耸肩，魔杖在手指尖一转，“他们会因为你送命，你考虑过这个结果吗？你打算如何保护他们？”</p><p>　　说实话，莉莉完全没想过，她只是一门心思加入凤凰社，可从来没想过因为自己的行为会使自己的家人陷入危险。</p><p>　　“你——你为什么要跟我说这个？！”莉莉生气地大喊，“你看你都明明知道神秘人会滥杀无辜，你还要加入他们。明明是你们要杀我父母，怪我让他们陷入危险？”</p><p>　　“你可以随意指责我，但事实就是你爸妈和佩妮随时都会死，”西弗勒斯冷笑着说，“而且除了我，没人提醒你这一点。我跟你不一样，我需要考虑毕业后怎么活下去，对角巷魔法部现在什么样你也知道。而且，你怎么会觉得你们的‘社团’会赢呢？除了邓布利多，你们没有人是黑魔王的对手，我甚至怀疑你们中谁敢杀人？你们甚至连一个援军都没有，你们唯一赢的希望就是邓布利多打败黑魔王，但这一点目前没有可能。莉莉，你说我为什么要选择必败的一方？”</p><p>　　“你们才是必败，邪恶的……混蛋！你在用我父母威胁我吗？”莉莉气的快哭了，但她承认，西弗勒斯说的不是毫无道理。</p><p>　　“当然不是，我绝不会对你父母下手，但不能保证其他人不会。”西弗勒斯说，“你不要装糊涂了。”</p><p>　　“那我还要谢谢你了？”莉莉抱住双手，“你到底要说什么？”</p><p>　　“小天狼星布莱克是布莱克家族出身，他离家出走，加入你们的社团，但他的亲人并没有受到的牵连。”</p><p>　　“什么意思？”莉莉疑惑地问，小天狼星跟这件事有什么关系。</p><p>　　“因为雷古勒斯和贝拉狂热地支持黑魔王，所以他的家人是安全的。”</p><p>　　“我不明白，西弗勒斯。”莉莉脑子里有什么一闪，但太扯淡了。</p><p>　　“你不想改变你选的路，又想保护你的家人，那只有一个办法，”西弗勒斯倨傲地笑笑，“跟我结婚，如果你的家人也是我的家人，那他们一定是安全的。”</p><p>　　“西弗勒斯，你疯了。”莉莉惊讶地说。</p><p>　　“我没有疯，这是唯一的办法，除非你用咒语让你爸妈跟佩妮今后不要出门。”西弗勒斯耸耸肩，这个办法毫无可能性，就算伊万斯夫妇愿意，佩妮也绝不会听莉莉的。</p><p>　　莉莉没说话，西弗勒斯等她拒绝他。可是出乎他的意料，莉莉迟疑了很久，才结结巴巴地说：“我……我可以考虑一下吗？”</p><p>　　她想了很多，的确没有更好的办法，她很勇敢，但并没有勇敢到不要家人。她的亲人是她的软肋，他们比凤凰社其他人的家人都无辜，他们只是没有魔杖的麻瓜。</p><p>　　“当然可以。”西弗勒斯这时候忽然想起卢修斯的嘱咐，他也有点结巴了：“那——那你需要……预支我一点诚意。”</p><p>　　还没等莉莉反应过来，西弗勒斯就已经亲了上来，他很青涩没有章法，但莉莉吓呆了，一动都不动，任由他采撷。</p><p>　    真甜，西弗勒斯恋恋不舍地离开莉莉的唇，“我等待你的答复。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　开学的第一个星期，莉莉过得忐忑不安，她吞吞吐吐地跟新加入凤凰社的所有七年级聊了聊他们家人的安全问题，发现他们的家人基本都是巫师，或者只有一方是麻瓜，可以享受魔咒的保护。</p><p>　　有一些细心的朋友也给了莉莉一些建议，有靠谱的有不靠谱的，但基本都没什么可行性。</p><p>　　因为莉莉可以给家人施保护咒，让他们尽可能地呆在家里，前提就是她必须向父母坦白魔法界快要陷入一场可怕的战争。但如果她这么做了，唯一的结果就是伊万斯夫妇会强制她留在麻瓜界。</p><p>　　十七岁的小女孩去力斗杀人团伙？开什么玩笑。</p><p>　　搬去国外说的容易，实际上不好意思，伊万斯家还没有钱到世界各地都有房产别墅。</p><p>　　莉莉发愁了，她面前只剩下了西弗勒斯提供的办法，可怕，她下意识地碰了碰嘴唇，脸红了</p><p>　　很可笑，就算他们绝交了，将来必然成为敌人，莉莉也不觉得斯内普会害她，她也从来没把斯内普要做食死徒这件事告诉任何人，包括邓布利多。</p><p>　　在心里，他们都为对方留了一些余地。</p><p>　　第二次见面约在了禁林。晚上的禁林很可怕，全是奇怪的虫子和声响，但莉莉多多少少知道掠夺者手里有能发现别人行踪的魔法道具，所以她没有选在城堡里见面。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯倒是守时：“既然来见我，你是准备答应我了吗？”</p><p>　　“我承认你说的有道理，我的家人有危险，”莉莉抱住胳膊，离他两步远，“但你怎么保证我们……像你说的那样，你就能保护他们呢？”</p><p>　　“黑魔王很看重忠心的下属，这个你不用担心，”西弗勒斯弯了弯嘴角，“我可以保护他们，但这取决于你。”</p><p>　　“呵呵，如果我不同意，你就看着他们去死？”莉莉冷笑着说。</p><p>　　“那我用什么理由给他们求情？为了无亲无故的麻瓜反抗黑魔王？你有替我考虑过吗？”西弗勒斯眯起眼睛，“莉莉，你有没有想过这么多年为什么埃弗里和穆尔塞伯从来没针对过你？因为你比玛丽幸运？”</p><p>　　“难道——你替我跟他们说好话？我不需要！”莉莉瞪大了眼睛，心里一阵翻涌。</p><p>　　“呵呵，我们斯莱特林没那么傻，我不需要替你求情，他们需要我，自然不会去动你，”西弗勒斯表情有一点受伤，“因为他们都知道你是我最重要的朋友，动你就是跟我为敌。”他的黑眼睛悲哀地看着莉莉，莉莉顿时心里一震。</p><p>　　一直以来，她觉得自己没做错任何事，你看，她为了西弗勒斯挺身而出，是西弗勒斯忘恩负义骂了她，所以他们才会绝交的。</p><p>　　可是，为什么掠夺者欺负西弗勒斯从来不怕她翻脸？是看准了她不够强硬？还是，算准了她不会为了西弗勒斯得罪格兰芬多？</p><p>　　如果不是因为她，西弗勒斯不会被掠夺者处处针对，而她似乎只想着自己，从不考虑西弗勒斯跟她保持友谊要付出什么代价。</p><p>　　你看，连保护她的家人这种事，居然也是他先想到的。</p><p>　　她一直理所当然地享受着西弗勒斯的付出，因为她知道，她一直知道，西弗勒斯爱她，爱的太多了，她就像个小孩一样仗着他的宠爱，满地打滚。</p><p>　　“西弗，”莉莉叹了口气，软了下来，她向他走了一步，又走了一步，“我早就应该说的，谢谢你，一直操心我的事情。”</p><p>　　“所以呢？你答应了吗？”西弗勒斯皱眉，儿女情长以后再谈，请先答应我。</p><p>　　“我答应了，”莉莉点点头，“希望你说到做到。”</p><p>　　嘴角不易察觉地勾了一下，西弗勒斯伸手去口袋里掏出一个小盒子，那是卢修斯塞给他的。卢修斯真的是个人精，他似乎早就猜到莉莉会同意。</p><p>　　他举着戒指，单膝下跪：“嫁给我，伊万斯小姐。”</p><p>　　莉莉转着手指上的戒指，现在它上面有一个隐藏咒，别人看不到。她可没想到西弗会正儿八经地跟她求婚，甚至连戒指都准备好了，她又一次被吓到了，结果又被他亲了。</p><p>　　虽然不是第一次亲亲，但莉莉还是心跳不已，西弗勒斯这次没有上次那么慌张，她也没有了给他一耳光的理由，两人缓慢地享受着亲昵的交缠，莉莉不知道自己什么时候勾住了他的脖子，大约是因为腿软站不住了吧。</p><p>　　两人约定下一个霍格莫德周末一起去魔法部登记注册，西弗勒斯说越早他越好安排，其实他就是怕夜长梦多。</p><p>　　“伊万斯，”詹姆又凑了过来，“周末跟我一起去霍格莫德吧？”</p><p>　　莉莉摇摇头：“不行，我有事。”</p><p>　　“那再下一次？”詹姆锲而不舍地说。</p><p>　　再下一次我就是别人太太了，当然更不行，莉莉继续摇头。其实西弗勒斯跟她约定了，如果以后伊万斯夫妇没有危险了，他们随时可以分开，但莉莉觉得既然答应了西弗勒斯，就不能再跟其他男生约会了。毕竟她学会了推己度人，她也不希望西弗勒斯跟别的女孩亲近。</p><p>　　这真别扭，莉莉撅起嘴，搞得好像我挺在乎他似的。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯给卢修斯写信：“戒指送出去了，多少钱，我还给你。”</p><p>　　卢修斯回信：“什么钱不钱的，等你有钱了再说吧。对了，你应该知道魔法部注册登记后还需要事实婚姻这件事吧？否则你们的注册会作废。”这纯是卢修斯的胡说八道，哪里的魔法部也不管夫妻的房中事，但能看到斯内普结束他万年老处男生涯，卢修斯很高兴。</p><p>　　收到这封信的西弗勒斯脸色变了好几个颜色。</p><p>　　“恭喜你们。”魔法部的职员例行公事地说，“你们结婚了。”</p><p>　　“谢谢，”莉莉和西弗勒斯同时开口，他们拿到了锲约书，出了魔法部。</p><p>　　“我们回去吧！”莉莉招呼西弗勒斯。</p><p>　　“不行，我们得找个酒店，”西弗勒斯说，“完成事实婚姻才是正式结婚。”</p><p>　　“什么？”莉莉惊叫。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　家养小精灵端了红茶上来，纳西莎抱着茶杯坐在一旁乖巧地听卢修斯跟斯内普互相抱怨。</p><p>　　“她不乐意你就让她走了？！”卢修斯快把茶杯把儿捏掉了，“你们不是都进房间了吗？硬上啊，你是不是有什么病啊？”</p><p>　　“这种事怎么能硬来呢？那岂不是成了qj？不是你情我愿有什么意思。”斯内普皱眉。</p><p>　　“哈，这时候摆什么高风亮节？要在床上彰显你道德高尚吗？”卢修斯正准备拍桌子，一扭头看到了纳西莎，“茜茜你在这干嘛？不要听这些……”</p><p>　　纳西莎眨了眨眼，不理卢修斯，扭头对斯内普说：“西弗勒斯，女孩子有时候需要推一把的，她愿意跟你进酒店，说明她不反感你，但进去之后又走了，说明她还有理智，要不你用语言蛊惑她，要不你用身体蛊惑她，你们都结婚了，不要客气。”</p><p>　　“茜茜，”卢修斯扶额，“这种事我会教他的。”</p><p>　　“我希望你们早点生个孩子，”纳西莎眼睛亮闪闪的，“我跟卢克商量过，也打算明年要个孩子，到时候我们两家联姻吧，我喜欢有脑子的孩子。”</p><p>　　扭过头，斯内普疑惑地看着卢修斯：“看来你目的不纯，已经开始打我孩子的主意了，不过，你们家不是要纯血吗？”</p><p>　　“不不不，那是布莱克家，”纳西莎抢着说，“马尔福家为了规避纯血遗传病也偶尔娶混血的，我们家很有钱的，而且个个都怕老婆……”</p><p>　　卢修斯叹了口气，起身一把把纳西莎扛了起来：“西弗勒斯不送了，我跟我太太有很多问题要谈……”</p><p>　　看着纳西莎被扛在卢修斯肩膀上咬他后背，卢修斯在前面拍她屁股，斯内普忽然心里有一点痒痒，他没有过幸福家庭，也从来不觉得幸福家庭是人生必需品。可此时此刻，他忽然很想要这样一个吵吵闹闹的家，就算莉莉总是唠唠叨叨地管教他也无所谓。</p><p>　   从酒店里逃走的莉莉根本没心思在霍格莫德逗留，她幻影显形后从霍格莫德一溜烟跑回城堡，冲上塔楼，把自己丢在四柱床里。</p><p>　　气喘吁吁，心脏狂跳，满脸通红，她被自己吓坏了，他的唇味道太好了，他的触碰也太迷人了，如果不是西弗勒斯解不开她内衣搭扣……</p><p>　　捂住脸在床上滚来滚去，莉莉呀莉莉，你跟西弗结婚是权宜之计，不是为了让你去享受男人！事实婚姻什么的从来没有听说过，他在骗你，那个狡猾的男人。</p><p>　　不过她把西弗支去洗澡，自己逃了是不是有点卑鄙呀？唉……她叹气，莉莉摸了摸口袋，里面是他们的契约书，他们结婚了啊，真是万万没想到。这东西要藏好，被任何人发现都是轩然大波。</p><p>　　莉莉把契约书藏在枕头下面的书里之后，居然迷迷糊糊睡着了。</p><p>　　在梦里，她跟西弗勒斯做完了全部的内容，那些触碰和交缠清晰得可怕，醒来之后，莉莉浑身燥热，湿湿哒哒，不得不去洗了个澡。</p><p>　　如果只是一次两次，莉莉只会觉得自己欲求不满，可是她似乎被这个梦缠住了，每次入睡，都会梦见同样的事情——他与她颠龙倒凤一整夜。</p><p>　　这不对劲，可她要怎么去问西弗勒斯呢？天啊，好丢人。</p><p>　　可是莉莉总觉得西弗勒斯知道点什么，两人有时候在校园里遇见，他总是用眼神轻飘飘地瞥她一眼，那表情似乎在说，我知道你每天都梦到我。</p><p>　　这简直是……宾斯教授的课上，莉莉只是打了个盹，就梦见了西弗勒斯，他坐在她身边，似乎认真听着课，可桌子下修长的手指正轻柔地弹奏着她这把琴，穿过她的裙子，拨弄着她的琴弦。</p><p>　　“莉莉，莉莉，醒醒……”玛丽推了推她。</p><p>　　“嗯？什么？”莉莉惊醒了。</p><p>　　“擦擦口水，你梦见什么了，笑的那么Y荡？”玛丽递给她一块手帕。</p><p>　　“咦？什么？没有……没有呀，”莉莉抓过手帕，紧张地扭过脸不看玛丽。</p><p>　　玛丽没把这事放在心上，以为莉莉又在梦里吃什么好东西了，可莉莉不能不胡思乱想，这无缘无故的春梦，怕是没完成事实婚姻的缘故。对呀，魔法部一直在抱怨巫师们的低生育率，暗戳戳地对婚姻契约下手也不是不可能。</p><p>　　哎呦，这怎么办？莉莉捂住脸，她连个能商量的人都没有。</p><p>　　这些讨厌的梦让她敏感到并拢腿都会一抖，吓得莉莉不敢睡觉。</p><p>　　可是保护神奇生物课两个学院是一起上的，莉莉看到斯莱特林的绿色，心里一阵打颤，西弗你不要过来啊。</p><p>　　可西弗勒斯真的走过来了：“我知道你梦见了什么，不舒服吗？其实那都是真的，是我们在梦里……”西弗勒斯靠在她身边。</p><p>　　莉莉惊慌失措地想躲开，可是居然一步都走不动：“不要，西弗，同学们能看到的。”</p><p>　　“害怕格兰芬多的闲言碎语吗？怕影响你完美小姐的形象？就是因为这个所以没有人怕你，因为越完美越虚伪，像我们这些‘坏人’，就什么都不怕。”西弗勒斯变本加厉地靠上来，握住她的丰盈……</p><p>　　凯特尔伯恩教授疑惑地问玛丽：“伊万斯小姐是不是最近学习太用功了，大叫蛙这么吵的课她也能睡着？”</p><p>　　“不，教授，”玛丽有气无力地说，“她最近可能得了嗜睡症了。”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯在斯莱特林堆里淡淡地飘过来一眼，大叫蛙欢快地在莉莉头上跳来跳去，她睡得可真香。</p><p>　　果然，他很快就收到了莉莉约会的条子，还是熟悉的禁林，西弗勒斯嘴角勾了起来。</p><p>　　“我也不知道是怎么回事，你最近没有什么奇怪的感觉吗？你说的事实婚姻那个是真的吗？”莉莉慌乱地在禁林转圈圈。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯在周围转了一圈，喃喃低语。</p><p>　　“你在念什么，听我说话了吗？”莉莉瞪大眼睛。</p><p>　　“巫师驱逐咒。”西弗勒斯念完又从口袋里又拿出一个旅行帐篷，挥了挥魔杖，帐篷自己搭好了：“城堡里的地方我下次告诉你，这次就用帐篷吧。”</p><p>　　“什么？用帐篷干什么？”莉莉继续瞪大她的大眼睛。</p><p>　　“你。”西弗勒斯伸手把莉莉拖进了帐篷里，里面是一小小的一室一厅，那床看上去特别绵软舒服，“帮淑女解决麻烦是绅士的职责。”</p><p>　　“西弗！”笼罩在他阴影下的莉莉无力地挣扎了一下。</p><p>　　“我们结婚了，斯内普太太。”花了很长时间研究清楚了内衣搭扣怎么解的西弗勒斯这次信心满满，至少他不会再让她跑了。</p><p>　　今晚莉莉不会再做春梦了，毕竟现实里已经彻底地体验过了。她累得很快睡着了，西弗勒斯对着莉莉的戒指念了一个解咒，他其实也不是什么都没做，他把求婚戒指变成婚戒的时候做了一点手脚，这个戒指上小小的改良梦魇咒，帮了他不少忙。</p><p>　　只要她没有厌恶地摘掉戒指，那她就是他的。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯满足地亲亲莉莉的额头，他们之间有很多的误会，他会慢慢解释给她听。而且纳西莎的话，也有些道理，莉莉需要一些羁绊，大量的理智。</p><p>　　一直以来都是莉莉不让他做这个，不让他做那个，但他不会限制莉莉做任何事，但她应该知道，一腔孤勇只会送命，或许格兰芬多觉得英勇壮烈很伟大，可那是在有意义的情况下，冲动的鲁莽，西弗勒斯只觉得太傻。</p><p>　　禁林的夜晚还是有一点冷，莉莉往西弗勒斯怀里缩了缩，香甜地睡着，她还是个小女孩，心里充斥着英雄梦和大无畏，如今还多了一丝甜蜜。她一直没有安全感，可六年了都没有恋爱，她在等什么，时间太久了，她都快要忘了，还好还好。</p><p>　　毕业即失业的特里劳妮抱着酒瓶子，睡在家徒四壁的老房子里，她在睡梦里喃喃自语：“救世主，救世主……，鸡腿，鸡腿……”</p><p>　　桌子上摆满了退回来的求职信，蟑螂们饿得受不了，拉家带口的搬家了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　有求必应屋是最合适的约会地点，没有人能发现他们。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯看着他手里柔软多汁的水蜜桃，她的果皮甚至都包不住那满溢的果汁，甚至不需要很有技巧，就可以得到满满的汁液果肉，咬一口，那清甜仿佛可以在口中融化。</p><p>　　“西弗，西弗……”大眼睛楚楚可怜地看着他，恳求他的怜悯。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯非常温柔，他绝不会弄伤莉莉，或者用一些诡异的方式，莉莉每次的哀求都是——“快到宵禁时间了，你快一点。”</p><p>　　时间长的确不是缺点，但莉莉腰疼，莉莉腿软，太累了，就算她不需要动也太累了，纵欲是不好的，莉莉一直对自己严格要求，可是如今全部破功了。</p><p>　　嫁给了一个想做食死徒的坏男人，每天被他按在有求必应屋“做作业”，多么影响学习啊。</p><p>　　那一天，她在有求必应屋睡着了，一觉睡到第二天早晨，西弗勒斯看她睡得香也没叫她，结果第二天玛丽一脸八卦问她昨晚到底野哪里去了？</p><p>　　还好玛丽不是那么精明，莉莉胡说八道把她搪塞过去了。</p><p>　　唉，不知道自己的选择对不对，她应该严辞拒绝他，但莉莉真的不愿意因为自己的选择连累家人。</p><p>　　或许这就是牺牲吧。</p><p>　　她伸手去枕头底下摸契约书，结果枕头下面什么都没有。莉莉吓得一个激灵，她跳起来掀开枕头——枕头下面的书不见了。</p><p>　　“啊啊啊啊啊？！”莉莉发出一阵惨叫。</p><p>　　“怎么了？”刚进门的玛丽被莉莉吓了一跳。</p><p>　　“我枕头下面的书不见了……”莉莉战战兢兢，书不重要，里面的契约很重要。</p><p>　　“哦，大约是被多卡斯拿走了吧，昨天她嘟囔着要借你的书，你老是不回来，她就自己去翻了。”玛丽无所谓地说。</p><p>　　眼前一黑，莉莉觉得自己完了，如果是玛丽还好说，多卡斯梅多斯大约是最格兰芬多的格兰芬多，性格跟烈火一样眼里不揉沙子，要是她发现了自己的契约书……</p><p>　　“多卡斯在哪？”莉莉抱着最后一丝希望问。</p><p>　　“图书馆吧？”玛丽看了一眼莉莉，“咦？你的脸色怎么这么白？来大姨妈了吗？”</p><p>　　没理玛丽，莉莉狂奔向图书馆，猛地一把推开门，在平斯夫人的眼刀攻击里窜了进去。</p><p>　　但晚了，多卡斯似笑非笑的表情说明了一切，她摇晃着手里的契约书，身边坐着小天狼星，表情十分冰冷。莉莉眼前一黑，后退了几步，完了，完了，她转身立刻逃出了图书馆。</p><p>　　“这么快就被发现了……”西弗勒斯还是有点惊讶的，莉莉露馅的时间比他预料的早太多了，当然，他知道她一定会露馅的。</p><p>　　“怎么办？我不敢回公共休息室了。”莉莉带着哭腔说，她社会性死亡了。</p><p>　　“那不如就住到有求必应屋里吧，我陪着你，”西弗勒斯搂住莉莉说，“反正还有不到一年我们就毕业了。”</p><p>　　“不要。”莉莉趴在他肩膀上呜呜地哭。</p><p>　　“那就说是我逼着你签的，用了夺魂咒，迷魂药什么的。”西弗勒斯揉搓她，“别哭了。”</p><p>　　“那也不是真的啊。”莉莉抬起头，吸吸鼻子，“我是自愿的。”</p><p>　　“那……说你爱我？”西弗勒斯不抱希望地说。</p><p>　　莉莉红了脸，她觉得说爱太隆重，“我就说是我爸妈的意思吧。”毕竟也是为了他们，也不算拿他们来顶缸。</p><p>　　“也好，”西弗勒斯有点失望，不过也不算太失望。</p><p>　　莉莉回格兰芬多塔楼的时候，公共休息室里没什么异常，低年级的小孩子们快乐地笑笑闹闹，让莉莉轻松了点。</p><p>　　但一进宿舍，她就知道没那么容易，玛丽拼命对她使眼色，多卡斯梅多斯和爱米琳万斯一脸严肃地坐在床上，马琳麦金农有点迟疑地看着莉莉，笑了一下。</p><p>　　“想想就知道这肯定是那个斯莱特林的恶作剧，痴心妄想做出来的假货，虽然做的挺逼真的，但一定是假的，对吗？莉莉？”马琳抢着说。</p><p>　　莉莉摇了摇头。</p><p>　　马琳倒吸了一口凉气，不说话了 </p><p>　　“如果他用了什么不光彩的手段逼迫你，比如迷情剂，夺魂咒，你应该知道我们都会帮你的，”多卡斯冷冷地说，“至少你应该给我们一个合理的解释。”</p><p>　　被多卡斯的语气伤害了，莉莉咬了咬嘴唇，低声说：“我父母希望我嫁给他们认识的人，我不想让他们失望。”</p><p>　　“就算那个人是个斯莱特林？有一群食死徒朋友？”多卡斯拔高了声调，“我们跟小天狼星都很失望，伊万斯，你加入了凤凰社，就应该为了凤凰社付出一切，你的一切意志都应该为我们的利益让路，你现在跟一个斯莱特林结婚了，我们今后怎么相信你的忠诚呢？”</p><p>　　莉莉大吃一惊：“你……你们怀疑我？”</p><p>　　“不是我们怀疑你，”爱米琳轻声说，“是你做了让我们怀疑的事情。”</p><p>　　“我没有，我对梅林发誓……”</p><p>　　“不用了，”多卡斯把契约书扔到莉莉床上，跟爱米琳互相嘀咕着走了出去，马琳看了莉莉一眼，也跟了出去。</p><p>　　宿舍里只剩莉莉和玛丽，玛丽并不是凤凰社的一员，她早就决定毕业后回麻瓜界了。</p><p>　　“所以，你为什么啊？难道你真的——喜欢他？”玛丽担心地坐到莉莉身边，“我没那么多大道理，但我真的担心你。”</p><p>　　叹了口气，莉莉把实情简略地对玛丽说了一遍，“我真的考虑了很多办法，但都不如让西弗勒斯帮我。我们互相利用，但……我并不讨厌他。”</p><p>　　“如果是我，我也会这么做的，”玛丽搂住莉莉，安慰她说，“当然家人最重要，连家人都保护不了还谈什么其他无辜的人呢？何况……”玛丽想了想，没接着说下去。</p><p>　　“何况什么？”莉莉追问。</p><p>　　“我之前跟我哥哥讨论过凤凰社，”玛丽看了一眼门口，“虽然我也是格兰芬多，但你们的这个凤凰社，怎么看怎么不会赢的样子。”</p><p>　　“什么？”莉莉想起西弗勒斯也说过类似的话，“你仔细说说。”</p><p>　　“你们的目标是什么？打败神秘人，怎么打败？你们里面除了邓布利多无论谁都打不过神秘人，你们一起上也打不过。而且你们不杀人，但食死徒会杀你们，你们本来就比食死徒人少，之后人会越来越少。你们不跟魔法部合作，一切都是名不正言不顺，如果魔法部将来倒了还好，但如果魔法部不倒，他们搞完了神秘人就会来搞你们，魔法部最恨你们这种独立的不受领导的武装组织了，但魔法部如果被神秘人拿下来，你们仍旧是第一目标。还有最后一点，你们毕业后不工作，吃什么喝什么？”玛丽说完了这一大堆，顿了顿，“我觉得你们太理想化了 。”</p><p>       “办法总比困难多的。”莉莉小声抗议，但不太聪明的玛丽都能看出来的问题，自己居然都没看到。</p><p>　　“但总得有切实可行的计划。”玛丽摇摇头，“我说这些不是说你们必败，但这些的确是很现实的问题。”</p><p>　　莉莉叹了口气，决定在下次开会的时候把这些问题提出来，但她很快发现，她很可能不被允许参加凤凰社的会议了。除了玛丽，同宿舍的其它三个女孩都不跟她说话了，死缠烂打的詹姆连个影子都看不到，小天狼星冷笑，卢平满脸遗憾。</p><p>　　“不如你毕业后也回麻瓜界吧，你不是说你姐姐去伦敦工作了吗？你也来伦敦吧，我们还可以一起逛街。”玛丽才不管巫师界的死活，霍格沃茨没有开除穆尔塞伯就是她一辈子的怨恨。</p><p>　　“我……”莉莉迟疑了。</p><p>　    不过烦恼的时候尽情欢愉是个好办法，身体舒服了，很多事情就感觉不那么重要了，莉莉不再要求西弗勒斯快一点了。</p><p>　　“我今天不回宿舍了，”她气喘吁吁地说，“我们干个通宵好不好？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>写得像大纲</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　不回宿舍虽然是个办法，但让格兰芬多们更加的排斥莉莉了。跟玛丽这种一开始就明确不加入的人不一样，多卡斯们把莉莉的行为视为背叛，虽然邓布利多和穆迪都觉得孩子们小题大做，但起码莉莉这一级的凤凰社们都不再把莉莉当朋友了。</p><p>　　他们冷漠的行为帮了西弗勒斯大忙。本来他就处心积虑地忽悠莉莉，现在的情况是，莉莉除了他怀里根本没有地方去。</p><p>　　“我还以为她们是我的朋友呢，现在只剩玛丽跟我说话了。”莉莉愤愤不平地说。</p><p>　　“所以你们的友谊其实建立在你是个‘凤凰社’基础上 ”西弗勒斯煽风点火，“她们只喜欢‘凤凰社莉莉伊万斯’，而不在乎真正的你。”</p><p>　　“我嗅到了一丝挑拨的味道，西弗，”莉莉挑起眉毛。</p><p>　　“我说的可是事实，你看你是不是凤凰社，都不会影响我对你的感情，这种对比还不明显吗？”西弗勒斯耸耸肩，“真正的朋友不应该这样吗？”</p><p>　　莉莉无话可说，因为她嫁给了斯内普就抛弃她的朋友，的确不能算朋友。</p><p>　　“我已经打好了招呼——食死徒不会攻击科克沃斯，”西弗勒斯凑近莉莉小声说，“等我毕业后，还有会更特别的保护。”卢修斯现在在食死徒里地位很高。</p><p>　　“难道你就不能不做食死徒吗？”莉莉躲开他的亲热，“神秘人恨我这种人，他想要杀光我们。”</p><p>　　“我会保护你的，拼了命也会保护你，”西弗勒斯看着莉莉的眼睛</p><p>　   他会用一切保护莉莉，但其他人？呵呵。他被掠夺者倒吊起来的时候，除了莉莉可没有人出来给他说话，所以他们死不死，西弗勒斯完全不在乎。</p><p>　　他只想保护自己想保护的人，这难道是错吗？</p><p>　　一半是甜蜜，一半是苦涩，莉莉叹息着享受西弗勒斯带来的火热，只有她自己安全并不够，麻种巫师并不该死，伏地魔是错的，她没办法心安理得的享受这份安全，她想要为了麻种巫师权利战斗。</p><p>　　这件事她没有跟西弗勒斯说，她不想听“凤凰社赢不了”那些话，凤凰社相比食死徒的确太弱小了，也没有食死徒心狠手辣，但这毕竟是反抗伏地魔的力量，难道看上去没有胜算的事情就不能努力一下吗？</p><p>　　但那天西弗勒斯带给她一本手册——“你想要做傲罗吗？”</p><p>　　“傲罗？”莉莉有些惊讶。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯看着吃惊地莉莉，比她还吃惊：“你没想过？我知道你没放弃你的路，据我所知傲罗是整个魔法部最贴近你的理想的部门，追捕黑巫师，对巫师一视同仁，但你要改改你对黑魔法的偏见……”</p><p>　　“我那才不是偏见！”莉莉叫。</p><p>　　“哦～傲罗需要使用不可饶恕咒，”西弗勒斯眯起眼睛，“你所谓的邪恶的不可饶恕咒，是傲罗必备咒语，所以你不觉得你欠黑魔法一个道歉吗？它们是真正的公平，不管用在黑巫师还是白巫师身上，都起一个作用！”</p><p>　　“好的，对不起，黑魔法！还有，我今晚确定一定肯定要回宿舍睡觉了。”莉莉对西弗勒斯怒目而视。</p><p>　　别惹女人，她们不讲道理，尤其你还在跟她睡，那她的心情就是最大的道理。</p><p>　　还好西弗勒忍着恶心背下来了卢修斯出品的“《哄死人不偿命》内部流通版”，关键时刻还有点作用的。</p><p>　　其实是看在傲罗手册的份上，莉莉才饶了他。西弗勒斯的确比她头脑灵活，凤凰社里有好几个傲罗，他们表面中立，其实一直在帮邓布利多做事，而且，他们能消灭食死徒！</p><p>　　如果我成为了傲罗——所有的问题都解决了。</p><p>　　莉莉心情一下子明亮起来，大意地同意了西弗勒斯一些无理要求，差点把自己折腾散架，他从哪里学来的这些……</p><p>　　不管怎么说，莉莉天天跟西弗勒斯腻在一起，说了很多心里话，就算他并没有做出实质性的让步，莉莉也能理解他一些了。</p><p>　　原来人是这么复杂，我可以不认可你的选择，但却不影响我沉迷你本身。</p><p>　　抓紧时间好好学习，傲罗要求的分数线很高，莉莉忙碌了起来，多卡斯们看她没有服软的表现，也就更加疏远她了。</p><p>　　詹姆有时候远远地看着莉莉，但不会走过来跟她说话，与此同时他把所有的愤怒都发泄在斯内普身上，用活点地图对他围追堵截，好在斯内普七年级了，更加懂得不能落单了。</p><p>　　很快，N．E．W．T s考试季就来了，莉莉考的很不错，她又找机会跟穆迪聊了聊，感觉自己考上傲罗没什么问题。</p><p>　　毕业后她搬回了科克沃斯跟父母住，佩妮搬去伦敦，斯内普也回到了蜘蛛尾巷。时间不长，莉莉收到了傲罗的录取通知书。</p><p>　　“三年？傲罗要训练三年？”莉莉满脸沮丧，“三年后还不知道是什么情况。”这跟她的想象有差距。</p><p>　　“你没看我给你的手册吗？上面都写了，”西弗勒斯说，“你要搬去伦敦吗？我也要去，要不我们一起住吧。”他用右手把松饼推给莉莉，他的左臂还在疼。</p><p>　　“嗯？”莉莉愣了一下，红了脸，“嗯。那你的工作……”</p><p>　　“给对角巷的魔药商店供货，时间很自由，可以照顾你。”西弗勒斯说，“我没去杀人放火，你别担心。”</p><p>　　好吧，莉莉想，食死徒应该也没那么好加入，她有点逃避这个问题。</p><p>　　很快，西弗勒斯先去了伦敦，他找好了房子之后，莉莉搬了进去，还养了一只猫。</p><p>　　傲罗的训练很累，要学很多东西，好吧，一大半是莉莉觉得“邪恶”的黑魔法，不知道是不是对她的惩罚，黑魔法好难，她学的好吃力，还得回家要西弗勒斯辅导，每天都在打脸。</p><p>　　好在西弗勒斯是家里蹲，每天回家都能吃上饭。</p><p>　　虽然他做什么都像在熬魔药，莉莉也不挑剔。</p><p>　　但那天早晨她吐到他的鞋子上的时候，两人都觉得出大事了。</p><p>　　“你忘了喝魔药？”</p><p>　　“你忘了给我熬？”</p><p>　　事实是那瓶魔药被猫咪推到了床头柜后面，莉莉没看到也就没喝。</p><p>　　怀孕了？莉莉有点害怕。</p><p>　　怀孕了！西弗勒斯感觉必须多赚点钱了。</p><p>　　随着莉莉肚子越来越大，西弗勒斯也越来越忙，伏地魔很信任他，给了他新的任务，让他跟踪邓布利多打探消息。</p><p>　　居然要出差，西弗勒斯很愧疚，所以跟卢修斯借了家养小精灵回家。</p><p>　　多比是不是合格的保姆不好说，但他绝对足够多嘴。</p><p>　　他陪着莉莉几天，就把西弗勒斯和卢修斯的来往交代的一干二净，差点把莉莉气晕。原来西弗勒斯早都快要坐到伏地魔身边去了。</p><p>　　“我要离婚！”莉莉气急败坏地收拾东西，结果西弗勒斯给宝宝买的东西太多，她收拾了一半又心软，一边哭一边收拾，越收拾越慢。</p><p>　　此时西弗勒斯回来了，莉莉冲上去又哭又叫，他一句话没说，把莉莉“统统石化”了。</p><p>　　“你疯了！西弗！”莉莉大叫。</p><p>　　“你会伤到孩子的，”西弗勒斯脸色没有比莉莉好多少，他皱着眉蹲在莉莉面前，“我有件事要告诉你，这次出去，我听到了一个预言……”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯听到了特里劳妮的半个预言：“有能力战胜黑魔王的人走近了……傲罗之子，生于七月结束的时候……”</p><p>　　不知道该高兴还是害怕，莉莉想了半天，“你应该跟邓布利多商量一下，还有快给我解咒。”</p><p>　　“邓布利多……好，我去求他。”西弗勒斯深吸了一口气，盘算着跟邓布利多约在哪里，希望邓布利多不要一见面就阿瓦达了他。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯思考去了，莉莉在家里把东西全都放回原位，她摸了摸肚子：“原来宝宝也不希望爸爸妈妈分开，好乖啊，不管你是不是救世主，爸爸妈妈都会用尽全力保护你爱你的。”</p><p>　　这是个转机，莉莉给邓布利多写了一封信：“教授，您一定要帮我，西弗能不能改邪归正，就靠您了！用我和孩子的命好好要挟他吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>增补结局</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　西弗勒斯斯内普深知鸡蛋不能都装在同一个篮子里，他在去见邓布利多之前，去了解了一下麻瓜医院。</p><p>　　医生告诉他，剖腹产现在已经很成熟了，早产一个月的孩子也完全可以健康存活。</p><p>　　只要不是七月底出生不就行了吗？可以提前出生啊。西弗勒斯跟莉莉商量，莉莉坚决不同意。</p><p>　　她摇晃着脑袋：“西弗你有没有想过，既然出现了救世主，那说明神秘人是一定会失败的，或许他之前能赢，但现在梅林派救世主来了！就算我们的孩子不是救世主，那肯定还有其他孩子！”</p><p>　　不得不说，莉莉一点都没有孕傻，她的逻辑很严谨，西弗勒斯觉得很有道理。</p><p>　　既然出现了“救世主”这个设定，那黑魔王恐怕注定要失败了，那他的计划就要改变一下了。</p><p>　　“我可以去见邓布利多，但你也要同意手术，救世主是谁我不管，但一定不能是我们的孩子，我不希望你们活在风口浪尖上。”西弗勒斯说。</p><p>　　“OK，我同意。”莉莉点点头。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯跟邓布利多是在麻瓜医院的小花园里见面的，这地点让邓布利多都有点惊讶。</p><p>　　“我还是怕你杀我，”西弗勒斯耸耸肩，“我有老婆孩子，还不能死。”</p><p>　　“所以呢？伏地魔让你带什么话给我？”邓布利多冷冷地说。</p><p>　　“我可以给你做任何事，”西弗勒斯吸了口气，“帮我把莉莉和孩子保护起来。”</p><p>　　“我不相信你自己做不到。”邓布利多疑惑地看着他。</p><p>　　“我改邪归正了你信吗？我知道你总会给别人第二次机会。”西弗勒斯的大脑封闭术疯狂运转，他其实没什么变化，但看起来黑魔王要跪，他先倒个戈。</p><p>　　“那你能给我什么？”邓布利多说。</p><p>　　“那就多了，凤凰社据说有内奸？食死徒的情报，甚至，更多的卧底。”西弗勒斯说，“我可以给你anything。”</p><p>　　“成交。”</p><p>　　因为上报预言有功，斯内普搬进古灵阁成吨的金子，同时入职了霍格沃茨。而哈利斯内普出生于七月十五日，避开了可怕的预言，西弗勒斯又发现了快要崩溃的雷古勒斯，把他介绍给了邓布利多，两人合伙偷出来伏地魔的第一件魂器。</p><p>　　“我们还要找其他魂器吗？据我所知，贝拉……”新布莱克家家主询问斯内普。</p><p>　　“如果一下子都找到了我们俩还有什么用呢？”斯内普挑眉，狡兔死走狗烹啊我亲爱的朋友。</p><p>　　不过没多久，伏地魔就被隆巴顿奶奶爱的魔咒弹死了，隆巴顿夫妇正在追捕食死徒并不在家。</p><p>　　伏地魔垮台了，而斯内普和雷古勒斯因为邓布利多的证词无罪释放。</p><p>　　“没想到居然倒的这么快。”斯内普心有余悸地说。</p><p>　　“黑魔王还是会卷土重来的。”雷古勒斯叹息道，“到时候我们俩就死定了。”</p><p>　　“所以我们得有更多的底气。”斯内普说，“贝拉的金库你能进去吗？”</p><p>　　雷古勒斯表示他尽力试试。</p><p>　　“莉莉，我回来了。”西弗勒斯累坏了，他现在比伏地魔在的时候还忙。</p><p>　　屋里静悄悄的，莉莉留了一张纸条给他，说她带哈利去马尔福庄园玩了。</p><p>　　这是斯内普安排的，表明上是马尔福庄园很大，适合孩子活动，实际上嘛，他觉得哈利抓猫的手法相当鲁莽，恐怕是个格兰芬多，让他多跟马尔福家的小崽子一起玩，一起进斯莱特林的几率就变高了。</p><p>　　不过莉莉三年的傲罗训练快要结束了，她跃跃欲试要去抓黑巫师了，但现在伏地魔刚倒台，满街都是流亡食死徒，太危险了，斯内普想，不如让她再生一个？傲罗不会没人性到要孕妇上前线吧？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>